The Last One
by Bunny on the Moon
Summary: ONESHOT, AU, Yami no Yuugi x Malik. The death of another is most rewarding for these two killers...


Eheheh... eheh... if I say too much right now, it'll spoil it... just don't let the angst/humor genre throw you off... just read it, and you'll see... :3 And yes, this is yet another 30 Kisses entry. Man, I'm on a roll. XD

* * *

**The Last One**

I'm going to die. I just know it.

I've seen this day coming for a very long time now. One by one, my family, my friends, everyone I love... they've all been taken from me. One a day. They've all been sacrificed to the Pale One... nobody knows exactly what for, though. From what I understand, the Pale One does not want to take us... but there is another - the Dark One - who comes and abducts us, and forces the Pale One to have us. But nobody can attest to that for sure. After all, no one has ever escaped the clutches of the Dark One... once they've been taken, they're gone for good.

Now, how do I know that it is my time?

...I am the only one left.

And now I sit here, quivering, in my darkened home... I don't want to be taken... but then, I do... because I have nothing left here... my family and friends are all gone... I have nothing left to live for, but...

I don't want to die.

...I don't want to die!

My hopes and prayers are soon crushed as the door to my home is opened. A blinding light floods into the room... oh, I'm scared, _so_ scared... I don't want to be taken... please, for the love of all that is holy, don't take me... but unfortunately, my pleas fall upon deaf ears, because I can see them - the extremities of the Dark One - creeping inside... I shrink back against the wall... no, don't take me... please...

"Damnit, come _out_," he says. No, I don't want to... I don't...

My home is uprooted and turned over. I'm too petrified to grab a hold of anything, and I fall right into the Dark One's clutches... I'm doomed, there's no escaping now...

The light is so bright, I can barely see anything... I don't want to see, but I'm taken between the Dark One's giant fingers, and I can see him, oh _God_, I can _see_ him... he's indeed very dark, and has a long, flowing mane of platinum yellow... his large violet eyes blink at me, and his lips twist into a murderous smirk.

"The last one..." he says. His voice is loud and I am startled, but it has a certain smooth quality to it... it is almost calming, in a sense-- no. What in the world am I _thinking_? I've been abducted by the Dark One, and now I am to be sacrificed to the Pale One...

The Dark One turns me around to face whom I can only assume is the Pale One. He's so very pale... almost as white as myself... his eyes are a crimson red, and I can see nothing but darkness in their depths... and his mane is a jagged mess of red, black, and gold. He frowns as he looks at me... will he be merciful?...

Will he return me to my home...?

"Here," the Dark One says, and I freeze. "It's the only one left."

The Pale One scowls. "No," he says, and his voice is much more soothing than that of the Dark One, "I'm not taking it."

It. That's all I am now, is an it...? I no longer have a name... I'm suddenly thrust forward towards the Pale One, who shrinks back as much as he can. "_Take it_," the Dark One commands... oh _God_, please don't listen to him, Pale One... please, please don't take me...

The Pale One shakes his head, and I am crushed against his lips. They are firmly shut so that I cannot get into his maw... it hurts, oh God, it _hurts_... at this point I just want it to be done and over with... so I won't hurt anymore...

I am removed from the Pale One's lips, and I look down to see his arm pushing against the Dark One. "_NO_. I refuse to take it!" the Pale One says angrily, and a ray of hope shoots through my mind... he doesn't want me, oh thank _God_ I can return to my home and continue living and--

My thoughts are cut off by the Dark One's voice. "So you want to do it the hard way, huh?" he asks the Pale One. Oh no... please no... I'll go willingly, just... _anything but the hard way_...

I'm turned back to face the Dark One, and he's pulling me towards his open mouth. No, this is it, the Dark One is going to take my life instead... maybe now I'll be reunited with those I love...

Suddenly, I find myself in a very dark and wet place. I'm laying on top of a large, warm, moist object... it's so dark, and hot, and... am I in the Dark One's _mouth_? Why am I not dead yet? Is... is he going to torture me?

I hear the Dark One's voice again, louder than ever this time. As he speaks, a hot wind courses over my body, and several bursts of light blind me, like that of a flash lens on a camera... his voice sounds very... _seductive_? What's going on...? "Now, now..." he purrs, "do you _want_ me to have to use force...?"

I can hear the Pale One... just barely, but I can hear him... "And just what do you mean by _force_?"

There's that light again, it's coming in from many small openings in this room... perhaps small gaps between lips...? The light comes back, brighter than I've ever seen it - and just as suddenly, it's dark again. The... _thing_ that I'm sitting on begins to move around... in the darkness, I can just barely see something else moving towards me... is it... another warm wet thing? It... it brushes against the one that I'm sitting on, and then comes to rest just above me... and then it's brought down right on top of me, oh God, it's wet, and it hurts and oh my God I can't see and I can't breathe--

The room tilts, and I feel myself falling. Did... was I knocked off? I'm not sure I know anymore... I've come to rest on something hard and solid, something sharp is poking up into my back... is... it looks white?... I'm not sure what it is, but... it hurts...

The big _thing_ I was sitting on has now come back for me. I'm scooped up, onto the tip of the bulbous mass, and I'm being pushed upward... oh God, it's more of those sharp white things, this is the end, I'm going to be crushed against them, I just know it... I'll meet my family and friends soon--

Darkness.

* * *

Malik pulled away from the kiss, panting lightly, a sastified smirk on his face. "See, Yami? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" 

Yami shot a venomous glare at him, begrudgingly chewing up the calcium tablet. "That... wasn't... _fair_."

"Aw, come on. You _know_ you enjoyed it," Malik purred, playfully poking the tip of his lover's nose as the smaller of the two males swallowed the pill.

"Hmm, perhaps I did." Yami grinned smugly. "If you'd used that method on the rest of the bottle, I would've been more willing to take them..."

Malik chuckled, picking up the now-empty pill bottle and tossing it into the nearby garbage can. "You know, if you stopped sitting _inside_ all day and went out and actually got some sun once in a while, you wouldn't even had to have taken these things in the first place."

Yami simply scoffed.

_-owari-_

* * *

-snicker- Well, yeah. The theme for this one was "#28 - Wada Calcium CD3", which is a calcium supplement for the growing, the elderly, or people who don't get enough sunlight or eat enough fish. n.n; In case you're too confused... this is from the calcium tablet's POV. The "Dark One" refers to Malik, and the "Pale One" refers to Yami... :D Meh. I tried something new. XD

I'd really _really_ like some feedback on this one, because this idea has been running around in my head all day, and I fell in love with it, and I'd like to know how well I executed it... n.n;


End file.
